wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Eat! (video)
Let's Eat is a thirty-fifth Wiggles video from 2010. It almost acts like a Sam Moran version of Yummy Yummy. Song List #Let's Cook #Clap Your Hands With Dorothy #Monday Is Muffin Day! #England Swings #Alabama Jubilee #Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) #I Love Waffles in the Morning #Tuesday Is Taco Day! #Go Far, Big Red Car #On Aunt Nellie's Farm #Cook, Captain, Cook! #Have a Laugh! (Handstand) #Wednesday Is Watermelon Day! #Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel #Tom Love-Eatin' #Clean Your Teeth # Yellow Bird #Thursday Is Bratwurst Day! #Have a Laugh! (Wacky Dance) #That's What You Call Digestion #Sound Your Funky Horn #Rag Mop #Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me #Friday Is Fish Fry Day! #Have a Laugh! (Wobbly Walk) #Squid Jiggin' Ground #Sleep Safe, My Baby #Wonderful Wags #Saturday Is a Sultana Day! #Wash Your Hands #Sunday Is Sandwich Day! Release Dates *'Australia:' September 2, 2010 *'America:' February 15, 2011 *'United Kingdom:' November 11, 2011 *'''Canada: '''November 2012 Trivia *A behind-the-scenes clip of "Go Far, Big Red Car" reveals that Dorothy uses blue screen instead of green screen. *"Go Far, Big Red Car" intro has their front door dark green, with purple steps, but when animated, it's light green, with purple & white steps. *In "Sound Your Funky Horn", Henry plays the bongo drums which a reference to Tony Henry. *The video and album cover is a parody of the cover of a Beatles album. *The Wiggles bobble heads that were released long before this video was released can be seen at by The Wiggles logo in the credits. Gallery See here Cover Gallery Let's_Eat_UK.jpg|UK Cover Let'sEat-USADVDCover.jpg|DVD Front Cover Let'sEat!-Bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Cover Let'sEat!-BlurayBackCover.jpg|Blu-Ray back cover Let'sEat!-FullBlu-RayCover.jpg|Full Blu-Ray Cover Promo Pictures AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam playing tambourine in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Dobro in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff as one-legged Joe in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray dressing up as Naked Jones in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam and Anthony in promo picture of "Tom Love-Eatin" TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in promo picture of "Tom Love-Eatin" TomLove-Eatin'-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Anthony in promo picture of "Tom Love-Eatin" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam as Possum Brown in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" Let'sEat!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Bernadette in promo picture of "Sleep Safe, My Baby" SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|Levi in promo picture of "Sleep Safe, My Baby" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Dobro in promo picture of "Wonderful Wags" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam playing trumpet in promo picture of "Wonderful Wags" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion in promo picture of "Wonderful Wags" SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture3.jpg|Paul Field in promo picture of "Sleep Safe, My Baby" SleepSafe,MyBaby-PromoPicture4.jpg|Paul Field dancing in promo picture of "Sleep Safe, My Baby" Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything in promo picture Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Murray, Martin and Reg in promo picture Let'sCook-PromoPicture.jpg|Martin Plaza in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture2.jpg|Reg Mombassa in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Reg and Murray in promo picture Let'sCook-PromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa in promo picture Let'sCook-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam eating watermelon in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa in promo picture #2 Let'sCook-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Mental as Anything in promo picture of "Let's Cook" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding anchor in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword pulling rope in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" Cook,Captain,Cook!-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Cook, Captain, Cook!" Cook,Captain,Cook!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 of "Cook, Captain, Cook!" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn in promo picture #2 of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "On Aunt Nellie's Farm" OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|Aunt Nellie in promo picture of "On Aunt Nellie's Farm" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture.jpg|Mic Conway in promo picture of "That's What You Call Digestion" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone in promo picture of "That's What You Call Digestion" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture6.jpg|Aunt Jemima in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture7.jpg|Mic Conway in promo picture of "Alabama Jubilee" AlabamaJubilee-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mic Conway in promo picture #2 of "Alabama Jubilee" TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina, James and Clare TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony and Miki TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Miki TomLoveEatin'-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony and Miki Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture3.jpg|The female dancers Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina Mete AnthonyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Johnny Taitz Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" LuciaandMikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Lucia and Miki Field EnglandSwings-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and Sam EnglandSwings-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Sam on bicycle YellowBird-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony YellowBird-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony YellowBird-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray in "Yellow Bird" YellowBird-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff in "Yellow Bird" YellowBird-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff in "Yellow Bird YellowBird-PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy playing trumpet in promo picture of "Sound Your Funky Horn" GoFar,BigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture of "Go Far, Big Red Car" SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy playing bongo drums YellowBird-PromoPicture.jpg|"Yellow Bird" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture4.jpg|Wags in promo picture of "Wonderful Wags" WonderfulWags-PromoPicture5.jpg|Wags in promo picture #2 of "Wonderful Wags" EnglandSwings-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as bobbie in promo picture of "England Swings" EnglandSwings-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture of "England Swings" EnglandSwings-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam wearing police uniform in promo picture EnglandSwings-PromoPicture6.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture #2 of "England Swings" SoundYourFunkyHorn-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags playing saxophone in promo picture of "Sound Your Funky Horn" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture6.jpg|Henry in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" HenryPlayingPurpleMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing purple Maton guitar Let'sCook-BehindtheScenesPicture4.jpg|Murray, Martin and Paul in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture12.jpg|Murray and Martin in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture13.jpg|Greedy Smith in promo picture of "Let's Cook" Let'sCook-PromoPicture14.jpg|Peter O'Doherty Let'sCook-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff holding pancakes Let'sCook-PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam eating watermelon Let'sCook-PromoPicture8.jpg|Sam eating watermelon in promo picture #2 of "Let's Cook" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" SquidJiggin'Ground-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #3 of "Squid Jiggin' Ground" OnAuntNellie'sFarm-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "On Aunt Nellie's Farm" in white background That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone in promo picture of "That's What You Call Digestion" TheMoranFamily.jpg|Sam, Lynn and Eloise in promo picture Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010 Category:DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos